Five Factions Academy
by Soccerpup17
Summary: Beatrice wants to make a new identity. She was never the one to take over her mothers company as she was never selfless enough to be Abnegation. Nor honest enough to be Candor. She didn't consider herself kind or even smart enough for Amity or Erudite. But when she watches the Dauntless so carefree and laughing, she knows she wants to be free like them. So she chooses. *Modern Day*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to Five Factions Academy. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Thanks, Asher.**

Chapter 1

Tris's Point of View

_I sprint up the field in the last minute of the game. I block everything out. It's just me and the ball. The ball and me. I make my way cutting around the last defender. I run even faster. There is so much adrenaline in me I feel as though I'm flying across the turf. I see the keeper and cut around her passing the ball into the net. I run to the corner sliding into the flag with so much excitement. I am soon tackled by my teammates. The crowd is cheering. I see Caleb standing on the bleachers. I can hear his cheering over everyone else's. He smiles a huge smile at me. I look down and see my parents smiling and clapping but not loud. My Dad give me a thumbs up and a smile, which is probably one of the most proudness he's shown me. That makes me happy. I go back ready to start the game. Ten seconds later I hear the whistle blow three times the game is over and we won the championship game for high school. I cheer along with my team. I scored the winning goal. I wait as the coach talks to us saying how proud of us he is. I grab my stuff and as I'm walking away I hear my coach ask me to come stay as there is someone here to meet me._

_"Beatrice, this Tori and Amar from Five Factions Academy." My coach tells me. I turn my attention to the scouts._

_"Beatrice, you played excellent. Congratulations on winning the championship." Tori says._

_"Thank you." I reply. They smile at my shyness knowing I can be loud from my constant yelling in the game._

_"Well how would you like to play for our school? This would be a full scholarship to Five Factions Academy." Amar says. I am screaming on the inside._

_"Are you serious. I would love to." I say._

_"Ok here are the papers with the information and the steps to sign up." Tori says._

_"Thank you so much." I say. I shake their hands and walk over to my family._

_"What was that all about?" Caleb asks._

_"I got a scholarship." I say with excitement in my voice. They give me a family hug in which I love and cherish it. _

I finish packing my bags putting everything into separate bags. I bring them downstairs to my car and pack it the best I can. I say goodbye to my family and Caleb also. Because my parents make great money, they are sending Caleb to Five Factions Academy with me so I'm not alone. Plus, it's a great school for intelligent people. I hop in my car and Caleb in his and we drive off to the academy. The school is about 2 hours away so I plug in my phone and listen to my favorite bands; Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, The Script, The Fray, Linkin Park, OneRepublic, etc.

I have listened to my playlist five times before I arrive at school. I walk into the office and grab my key and schedule. I drive up to my apartment and grab four bags walking up to the door. I use the key walk through the door. I look through the apartment to see my roommate isn't here yet. There's a big kitchen, one bathroom, a living room, and two bedrooms on both sides of the apartment. In each bedroom is a walk in closet and a bathroom. I pick the room on the right side and put all my stuff on the floor. I go back out to the car and bring more stuff in my room. I keep going outside until all of my stuff is out of the car. I lock it and go back to my room. I put all of my stuff in my room and put it in its place. I've always liked decorating houses and rooms so it was actually pretty fun.

I walk into the living room and turn on the tv and sit on the long couch. I put my feet on the arm of the couch and watch Last Man Standing. As I'm in the middle of the show I hear someone open the door and things fall on the floor. I pause the show, as I am watching it on on demand, and walk over to the door. I see a pretty tan skin girl with brown hair.

"Do you need help?" I say smirking.

"Yeah that would be great." She says smiling. "So are you my roommate?"

"Yeah I guess so. I'm Tris by the way." I say grabbing two of the bags and walking to her room. She follows me in and we throw the stuff on the floor.

"I'm Christina. This is a great apartment."

"I know right. It's awesome." We go back out and grab the rest of her bags. I help her set her stuff up and we go and watch tv. She lays on one half and I lay on the other. We talk and get to know each other. I smile to myself. I make us some food and we eat. I get into some shorts and a black sports bra with a muscle T-shirt that I cut and grab my sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Christina asks.

"Just for a run. I'm going to see what else is here. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." She runs in her room and comes out five minutes later wearing leggings and a pink sports bra. We go outside and jog down the sidewalk. We stop by the turf field and check it out. We walk around and I see a soccer ball. She goes in net because she is a keeper and I shoot on her. She's really good, but I can score.

"Shit Tris, your good." She says exasperated.

"Thanks." I reply in the same state. I take one more shot when I hear a loud scream.

"Shit, who the hell is that? She's got a good shot." One boy says.

"I don't know Uri. But she's awesome. What do you think Four?" Another guy says.

"She's okay." I'm assuming Four says.

"Just okay. She's amazing. I have no idea what you are talking about." Uri, I think, says.

I look at Christina and see she is staring at the boys. We exchange glances and smile. I take another shot and Christina makes a great save.

"That keeper's good too." Another guy says. I take one last shot, scoring, before walking to Christina.

"Who were they?" I ask her.

"No idea. But I think we have fans." She says laughing. I join her laughing and we walk past the guys.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say smiling.

"Nothing much, just watching you two play. You guys are amazing. What's your names."

"Thanks. I'm Tris and this is Christina." I say.

"Well I'm Uriah," he says pointing to himself. He has brown eyes and brown hair with dark colored skin. "this is my big brother Zeke," he points to the other guy who looks some what like him but I didn't know they were brothers. "Four, his best friend," he points to a guy with brown hair and amazing, dark blue eyes. "And lastly, this is Will." He points to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I look over to Christina and she's staring at Will. I silently laugh to myself at the thought of Christina having a crush.

"Cool." Christina says. "Well we should go, it's getting kinda late." I nod my head in agreement. We say goodbye and walk home. I get a shower and crawl into the covers getting ready to go to sleep. I can't help but feel as though Four was glaring at me the whole time and didn't want me there. What the hell did I ever do to him? I mean I don't even know him. I shove all of my thoughts to the back of my mind and enter my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four's Point of View

I wake up early with pain in my back. Marcus wanted to make sure I remember the pain before I left. I finally remember where I am. The closet. Great! I'm locked in here again. I start breathing really heavily. He made me afraid of confinements. As I breathe and try to calm down I remember the events from last night. He wiped my back, hung me from the roof in the back of the house until I almost fell, and locked me in a closet. What a way to be remembered by before your son goes to college.

I'm about to go back to sleep when the door opens. I'm pulled from the floor just to be thrown back down in the living room. Thwack. One. Thwack. Two. Thwack. Three... Thwack. Nineteen. Thwack. Twenty. Thwack. Twenty one. He stops and walk away. My vision is becoming blurred and black rounds the edges.

I crawl up the steps and to my bedroom. In my room is my own bathroom so I hid cleaning supplies for this situation. I run the shower and put it on cold. I hop in and I wince. It hurts like a bitch. Once my back is numb, I try myself off and clean my back putting hydrogen peroxide on it to stop any infection. The bleeding has stopped and my vision is almost clear. I start packing my bags for college making sure to bring everything. I'm not coming back this year. I'm twenty years old for god sake. I shouldn't be kicked around like a ball or thrown like a chew toy. I feel like a coward moving away. I'm running from my problems, not fighting them. I set a timer on my phone when I finish, so I wake up on time in a few hours to leave. And at that I fall asleep under the covers where I feel warm.

-Page Break-

I'm driving up to the office in the main building. I hop out of the car keeping it on because I'll only be in for a few minutes. I grab my schedule and my apartment key and go back to the car. I drive up to my apartment building and grab some stuff. I carry it upstairs and open the door with my key. I look around and see a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two rooms. I see Zeke, who I assume is my roommate this year. Sweet. He's been my best friend since my first year at this school.

"Your room is on the left side." He says not even looking at me.

"Thanks. You know if your done you could help me." I say. He looks up at me finally realizing who I am. He smiles

"Four, my man, we're roommates. This I'll be awesome. Just like last year. Shauna said Lynn is coming to this school and so is Uriah. My mom wants me to show him around school and help him. So now that your here, you can help me." Shauna is his girlfriend and Lynn is her sister. Uriah is his younger brother. Lynn and Uriah are two years younger than us.

"That's great, Zeke, now grab some bags from my car and throw them in my room."

"Fine. But your making dinner."

"Well who else would make it. You can't cook." I say smirking.

"I'm hurt Four. I really am." He says dramatically. "What makes you think I didn't learn over the summer."

"You said yourself last year as we left and I quote, 'This was an exhausting year. I'm not learning or doing anything new if I can help it'. So I assume you sat on your ass and did nothing all summer." I say laughing. He joins me and soon all of my stuff is in my room. He helps me put them in the places and then I help him set up his PS4. We get it to work and we play guitar hero.

"If there's one thing I did learn over the summer, it's how to finally beat your ass in this game." He says cockily.

"Yeah right. You could be the best in the world, but I'll still be better, making you second every time." I say. Then right before I beat him he turns off the game.

"I think something happened to it. Maybe the electricity broke or something." He says.

"The lights are still on, Zeke." I say smirking. He walks over to the side of the room and turns off the lights.

"What are you talking about." He says. I just laugh and turn the tv on laying on the couch. Zeke comes back in with two sodas and and bowl of chips. By the time the bowl is halfway through, I hear banging on the door.

"Zeke go get the door." I say.

"Why me, you closer."

"There's equal distance between us, now go get the door. I'm making dinner and you lost guitar hero."

"I didn't lose, the power went out so we don't know who won. Anyway I helped you unpack. Plus I got comfortable."

"1...2..-"

"Fine I'm going."

He opens the door and in walks Uriah and a friend.

"We literally went door to door trying to find your apartment." Uriah says sighing.

"Dude, you could've just called." Zeke says.

"Shit, Will, why didn't you think of that. I thought you were smart." Uriah says.

"I told you and you put a finger to my lips and said and I quote, 'I'm trying to think of what to do'. Then walked out the door motioning for me to follow." Will says laughing and Zeke and I join in.

"Oh shut up guys. Can you show us around the school now?" Uriah says.

"Sure thing." I grab my phone from my room and we walk outside.

We show them the cafeteria, library, the park that's close by, the pool, gym, classrooms, and we finally get to the turf field. This is my favorite place of all. Marcus made me play football. It was probably the only good thing he did. Beside beating me for loosing a game. I would always come here and throw the ball around to clear my head since freshman year. We get closer to field and I see two girls playing soccer. One is the keeper and the other is shooting. They are really good. Too bad there probably whores who just throw themselves at guys. As she takes another shot I hear Uriah shout,

"Shit, who the hell is that? She's got a good shot."

"I don't know Uri. But she's awesome. What do you think Four?" Zeke says

"She's okay." I say.

"Just okay. She's amazing. I have no idea what you are talking about." Uriah says mouths open looking at me.

"That keeper's good too." Will says.

Just as I'm about to show them everything here, the girls walk past us laughing.

"Hey guys what's up?" The one girl says still smiling.

"Nothing much, just watching you two play. You guys are amazing. What's your names." Uriah says.

"Thanks. I'm Tris and this is Christina." Tris says.

"Well I'm Uriah, this is my big brother Zeke, Four, his best friend, and lastly, this is Will." He says pointing each of us. I look over to Will and he's staring at Christina. I silently laugh to myself at the thought of Will having a crush.

"Cool." Christina says. "Well we should go, it's getting kinda late." Tris nods her head in agreement. They say goodbye and I show them around the turf field. Then we go back and I make everyone dinner considering Zeke nor Uriah could cook and I didn't want Will cooking my food. I guess a little abnegation is still in me. When we are done eating the two boys leave and Zeke and I go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I** **had so much soccer that I never had time to post. Thanks for your comments and reviews. I appreciate them. Anyway, thanks again, Asher.**

Chapter 3

Tris' Point of View

I wake up the next day feeling tired. Oh who am I kidding, I'm not a morning person at all. But I know I have to get through my morning workout. Instead of taking a shower, I just get up and throw on a sports bra with a muscle t-shirt and some short running shorts. I throw my hair in a ponytail and grab my sneakers, heading out of my bedroom door. I walk out the main door to the apartment and close it quietly so I don't wake up Chris.

I start to jog down the sidewalk when I realize that I still don't know where I'm going. I pass the turf field and just keep jogging. I think I'm getting closer to the guys apartments. That's when I hear a door open and close to one of the houses behind me. I look back to see Four putting in his headphones on his doorstep. I keep running and focus all of my attention to what's in front of me. By seeing Four with his headphones, I realize that I forgot mine. I really could use a playlist to listen to. So instead I sing in my head to one of my favorite songs. Superheroes by The Script. I start to sing the chorus and soon I'm singing out loud. I'm a pretty goo singer but not when I'm running. But I don't care.

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_Everyday, every hour_

_Turn that pain, into power_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_When you've been working every day and night_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn that pain, into power_

I can relate to this song. It just speaks to me. I've been working toward my dream of soccer. I don't care about the guys who complained that I cared more for sports than them. It makes me laugh now that I think about it. They'd soon break up with me because of it. I never cried. I didn't think there was a reason to. If they didn't like how I always wanted to train even when I didn't need to, then they could fuck off because I'm not changing for a guy. That's why I've never been serious with guys, they just don't get it. They expect girls to be cheering them on in sports and wear slutty clothes for their pleasure. Well you'll never see me wearing envy thing like that. I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy to come. He'll understand what I want and not try to change me.

The sidewalk ends and I see a park up ahead to the right. So I turn the corner and I head to the park. I run on the trail until I see a path through the trees. I slow my run to a slow jog and dodge through the trees. I continue down the path and I hear crashing water of some sort. As I get closer, the noise gets louder. At this point, I'm just walking. I see a cave up ahead and the closer I get the more curious I am.

I walk into the cave and start to explore. It's really dark so I can't see that much. I keep walking anyway. I'm about to turn back when I see a faint light. I walk toward the light and I see the water crashing against the rock wall. I go up to the edge and sit down with my feet dangling down. I sit there with water spraying all over my legs. The light from the hole above hits the water just right so it's sparkling on the surface. It's breathtaking, really. I sit there enjoying the sight.

"What are you doing here?" I hear a voice say behind me. I look back, startled. It's Four.

"I found it during my morning work out." I say. He sits down beside me and sighs.

"I didn't know it was that easy to find." He says.

"Maybe for someone who isn't curious or doesn't go on runs to stay in shape."

"I guess."

"You know, I can leave-" I start to say getting up.

"No it's fine. I don't own this place."

"Yeah but if you want to be alone."

"I don't mind." He says looking up at me. His dark blue eyes meet mine. They sparkle like the water in the light. I've never seen such beautiful eyes in my life. I have blue eyes, but there a dull blue with gray. I look away before I'm caught staring.

"What do you call it?" I ask sitting back down next to him.

"The Chasm."

"It's beautiful."

"So how did you find it?"

"Same way as you. Morning workout."

"Oh cool."

We sit there in silence until I get up to leave.

"I have to finish my workout. You know, more running, weights, exercises." I say to him. He gets up with me and we head out.

"Do you want me to show you the gym? I'm going there anyway." He asks.

"Sure."

We jog toward the gym at a steady pace. I speed up a little to stay with him but otherwise I'm good. I see the track and turf field up ahead and we turn just before that and into a building behind it. We enter the building and the sight amazes me. There's so many things here. It's huge. Treadmills, ellipticals, weights, batting cages, tennis stuff, more machines I don't know the name of and lots of space. I see a radio and I head over to it.

"I swear if you put Iggy or Katy Perry, you're going to get it." I ignore him and take his phone that he had in his hand. He give me a weird look. I go on YouTube and play Fall Out Boy's different playlists.

I decide on grabbing the 25 pound weights and I head of toward the cleared area. I start if with push ups. I do 25 just to start. Then I do planks for one minute. I do 60 curl ups and sit ups. Finally, I grab the weights and I do different things. I lay on my back and lift the weights from my side to above my head and back. I do 4 sets if 20. I then lift them over my head and back down. Same amount. Finally I stand up and do regular weights. When I finish I put the weights back and sit down on the bench. I go to the water fountain and take a few sips. When I'm done my little break I look over at Four to see if he's done. He isn't. He's currently lifting weights. He looks good.

I can't help but feel he has something against me. He's been nice to me today, but last night all he did was glare. It's also like he didn't think I was good enough or something. I'm not like most girls. I train harder than normal. I do stuff every morning. I wake up as early as I have to to do my morning run if nothing else. And if I don't have time, that's what I do after school, before I do my homework. That's one of the reasons I never was into relationships as some of my friends were in high school. That's all they did. But did they get a scholarship? No, I did. And I had to work really hard for it. I realize I've been staring in his direction, so I quickly look away. He gets up from his weights and gets some water from the fountain.

"Are you done?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup. Did you eat anything yet? You can come over and grab something to eat. Chris is bound to be awake by now."

"Sure."

We head out and to jog down the sidewalk. We enter through my door and walk into the kitchen. I look in the fridge and find strawberries.

"Make whatever you want. Except the junk stuff, Christina brought it. I brought the healthier selections."

"Okay." He replies.

I throw the strawberries in the blender and I grab the milk from the fridge. I take my protein powder from the cabinet and put some of that in. I add some ice and then I blend it together.

"Can you make me one of those?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I give him mine and I make a new one for myself. He grabs two straws and hands me one. We walk to the living room and sit on the couch. I turn on the tv and we start to watch in silence.

"So I know like nothing about you, and the same with me, so what do you say to 20 questions?" He asks me.

"Sure, why not. It'd be good to finally know who I spent the morning with." I say.

"Okay, Messi or Ronaldo?" He asks

"Messi." We both say.

"Finally someone who agrees. You know I was talking to my friends from my high school team and when I asked, some girls were like, Ronaldo. And I said why and you know what they replied with? He's hot. I'm like are you kidding me?" I say and laugh. He laughs too.

"Okay," I say. "Color, mines black.

"Same here. Animal? I like dogs.

"I have to say wolves. How about favorite band? I love Fall Out Boy.

"I like them but I like The Script better. Umm...how about you just tell me how you got here, what you do, just tell me about yourself and stuff."

"Okay." I reply. I think about what to say. "Well I love soccer and track. I got here on a soccer scholarship. The guys I dated in high school were jerks because they didn't like how I always trained when I didn't need to and how they weren't first in my life and soccer was. So basically, they dumped me because I was doing too much soccer and training and stuff to hang out with them. Which was fine by me. I run every morning and workout every other day. I like to read and write. I also like art. Especially drawing. I like art. I want to eventually own my own gym with training sessions and lots of machines and weights."

"Well. I got my name from my jersey. Four. No one knows my real name and it's going to stay like that. I play football, baseball, lacrosse and soccer. But I got here on a lacrosse and football scholarship. I don't know which to choose. I like both sports. I didn't have that problem with girls because I was the one everyone wanted. Girls threw themselves at me and stuff. It was really annoying. All of the girls where so annoying. I never went to dances or dated anyone cause I was too busy training. I do different things to work out every other day and I run every morning. Like you. I also want to be a physical therapist and a trainer like you. I want to help people get better. But I'd be awesome if I played football or lacrosse professionally." He says.

"Cool." I reply

"You know if you want, we could work out together every morning and train together?"

"Sure, I've never had anyone to train with. They like to sleep in."

"Yeah same with Zeke."

"That's Chris."

"So how about tomorrow 5:30. We have classes so if you have classes in the morning-" I stop him right there.

"I started my classes after noon so I could train in the morning."

"Okay, me too. Well I better get going. It was fun. Thanks for the smoothie."

"No problem." I say.

He walks out the door and I throw our smoothies in the sink. I rinse them out so they don't get dirty. I make a salad for lunch and eat it on the couch. Christina comes in looking like a monster. I laugh and eat my salad. We watch tv and make small talk as she eats a bowl of cereal.

You know maybe have a training buddy will help me. It will be more fun and we can push each other harder. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's training more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating. I have had soo much soccer lately. So I wasn't able to write anything at all. I've had good ideas but if you guys have any ideas put it in the comments. This goes for all of my stories but make sure to comment in that specific story. I have good news for you. Track ended at school on Thursday so that means no practice and more writing for you guys. Thanks for the reviews and comments, Asher.**

Chapter 4  
Four's Point of View

I head home from Tris's apartment. I guess I assumed wrong. I feel sort of lie a jerk because of the way I treated he when we first met. I just assumed that she didn't put as much into sports as I thought. Her roommate sounds just like Zeke. I make my way through the door and fog to my room. I get a shower ad come out clean. I see Zeke playing video games so I join him. We do this all day and night. Probably not the best way to spend our day but I already worked out. I head to bed when I see Zeke's person stop moving and snoring. I look over at Zeke and see him sleeping.

-Page Break-

I wake up at 5:15 and get ready for my workout with Tris. I throw on a black T-shirt and shorts and my high black socks with sneakers. I run outside with my phone in the pocket of my shorts. I see Tris outside stretching. That's when I remember I never showed her where I lived. I only know where she lives. I'll have to show her later.

I jog up to her and stretch with her. When we finish, we jog down the sidewalk at a steady pace. We make to the park and we go to the chasm. I sit down and she sits beside me. We just stare into the water. It makes me calm and helps me to catch my breath. I look over at Tris to see her staring at the water too. I finally get a good look at her. Her eyes a grayish blue. Some might find them dull but they are bright and bring me in. Her hair, that is in a ponytail, is long and bright. I just want to run my hands through it. You can tell just by one glance that she has muscle. Her shirt shows her nice six pack and you can see her toned arms and legs. Everything about her is different from the girls that I see in class. Its a good different. She did not die her hair, it is natural. Beautiful even. It makes me want to get to know her. _What the hell am I thinking? A few days ago I'm hating her, now I'm staring at her. _

I look away before she notices and get up. I reach down to help her up and she sticks her hand out. I grab her hand and lift her up. I feel shock waves throughout my hands and it terrifies me. _What is going on? I don't like her, do I?_

We run toward my favorite gym and I start to do my P90X. I downloaded it on my phone so I can use it at the gym. I put it in between us so we can do it together. I steal glances at her and I can tell she looks at me too. I see her muscles flexing as she concentrates to do it right. She is doing better than Zeke when I try to do it at home with him. And I was doing the exercise video not the harder work out videos.

When we finish, which takes about an hour, we head out toward my place. I enter through the door holding it for her. We haven't said anything to each other but its a comfortable silence. I go into the kitchen and make the same smoothie she made me. We drink it in silence and watch tv. Then Zeke comes in. He just woke up. He lies on the couch face down, he looks dead. Tris and I share a glance and head toward the kitchen. we put our cups in the sink and I fill a bucket with ice cold water and her doing the same. We walk back to Zeke and set the buckets on the coffee table. We lift the table away from the couch and she goes to throw him off the couch. When he hits the floor I grab a bucket and she grabs hers. We dump it onto Zeke and he jumps up screaming like a girl. We run to my room and lock the door behind us, laughing the whole time. We hear banging on the door and cursing. Tris throws open the door and he falls face first on the floor. We laugh he just moans. Tris leaves and we just go back to watching tv. _What a day._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here's the next update. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. I'm home sick today from school so i'm going to try and update all of my stories. Thanks for the comments and reviews, Asher.**

Chapter 5  
Tris' Point of View:

I wake up the next morning. It's Tuesday. I made my schedule where I would have all of my classes On Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. That way I could have a longer weekend. More time to workout and stuff for soccer. It's 5:30 and my first class is at 8:00. I put on my running clothes and head out. I see Four and we stretch. When we finish we head down the same path. We jog to the Chasm and sit down for a break. It's probably my favorite spot. Iv'e grown to like Four as a friend just from the running. I think at the beginning he thought I was a showoff and an annoying girl, but know he knows who I really am. I'm different from most girls as you can see. I got a scholarship for a reason. We are good work out buddies. He pushes me to go faster than I normally do. But it makes me better.

We haven't talked yet. But its comfortable. Helps me think. I look at him to find him looking at me. We stare at each other for a few minutes and my stomach feels like its on fire. But it feels good. I don't want to look away. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I eventually do peel my eyes away, him doing the same. I blush and stand up, thankful its dark so he doesn't see my bright cheeks. He follows me away from the chasm and back outside and we head to the gym again. He sets up his phone and puts on the next P90X video. We follow along doing it together and helping each other. We still haven't spoken.

When the video ends, we sprint home and I walk through my small apartment door. I get ready for my first class. I put on black jeans, a black T-shirt, black high tops and my black leather jacket. I'm not goth. This is just what Dauntless wear. I like it. I walk back out the door with my bag and iPhone. Then I make my way toward the school. I go to the classroom.

I'm getting a degree in sports journalism. If I can't play, I'd rather write about it. My dream being to coach my children's team and to run a sports facility. I sit in a seat and wait for class to start. Four walks in before class begins and takes a seat next to me.

"I didn't know you were in this class." I say  
"Yeah, if sports don't work out I want to be a sports photographer and journalist." He replies  
"Same here." Miss Tori Wu walks in and begins class, she's the teacher.

"Okay, get into partners. You are going to work together to write about a sport and take pictures for the school newspaper. Because games start next week, it will be due in two weeks. Begin." She says.

"Partners?" I ask.  
"Partners." He says. We both smile.  
"Homecoming soccer game?" We both say at the same time and laugh. This is will be the best project yet. And I have the best partner to do it with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating. I just finished school and sports are like never ending. If you have an ideas for the story let me know. Thanks for being so supportive, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Tris' Point of View:

It's Friday, the homecoming soccer game. We decided to do both games. He would take over the girls and I would take over the boys because I have to play in the girls game. The coach knew what I was doing so she said as long as I was warmed up before the girls game, I could be with Four instead of the team. She trusts me because I'm her best player. She knows that if I wasn't playing, we wouldn't be strong up top. Everyone knows it. I'm currently in my room getting dressed. I throw on my black home jersey, and black shorts. I put my socks on and my cleats and walk out the door with my soccer bag as well as my camera and journal. I see Four walking to the game so I gjog to catch up with him.

"Hey Four!" I say.  
"Hey Tris, where are we going to write and take pictures?"  
"I was thinking that because I'm a player, we could go on the player's side. You know, it will show the crowd and we would have a better chance getting a close up on the shot and stuff." I reply.  
"That works." He smiles at me.

We go to the other side of the field where the players are sitting. While the guys warm up, Four and I talk to the coach. He says that we can stay on this side as long as we don't disturb his players. Uriah and Will wave hi from the field as we watch, taking photos.

Soon the other team arrives, so we take a picture of their competition. When the referee arrives we take a picture of the coin toss and our captains. Uriah is the captain for the boys team. We see that the other team picks tails. Uriah and I always pick heads because apparently the head of the coin might actually weigh more than the tail side. We worked on stragedies together and did our research.

"We should interview the coaches and players. I'm thinking the capatains, goalkeepers, and whoever scores." Four points out.  
"Okay, I'm down with that." I agree.

We hear the whistle and turn our eyes to the game and having a small conversation here and there. In the first minute we drop it back to Drew, our defender, from the tap. He sends it up to Will, who is midfield. He passes it to Uriah who sends it to Edward. He crosses it in the 18 but another defender hits it out. Its a corner. Edward takes the corner and aims right for Uriah. Uriah runs right then cuts left, faking the defender and going toward the ball. He gets his head on the ball and places it in the right yop hand corner away from the keeper who tried to get a hand on it. I jot down notes and the time. That was in the 3rd minute. There are 45 minute halves. I continue to jot down notes on other things but no one scores. But in the 24th minute, Will gets slide tackled when he was about to send a ball for Uriah who was headed toward goal. That is their most important play and Uriah scores 95% of the time. Gabe, our defender with the biggest foot, comes up to take the kick. I see him and Uriah make eye contact and Uriah does another one of his signature moves. This is why he is captain. Because he knows how to get the attention away from himself and make the run. He moves toward Gabe, brining the defendar with him. As Will moves away from Uriah dragging away another defender, Uriah turns away from the net toward the endline, and cuts in right on the line of defenders, staying on side. When Gabe kicks the ball, Uriah breaks free and runs in toward the net, with defenders behind him. The keeper comes out and Uriah chips it over his head and in the net. Four and I jump up and cheer and take pictures. I got his shot and every step of his play because I knew what he was doing. I bet we are going to have a good season. Nothing else happens in the first half. Uriah takes a few shots but misses.

Its halftime and we take a few pictures of the team huddeling our oponents looking pissed. we also take a picture of the crowd cheering. The 2nd half starts but nothing major happens. The other team wasn't very good. I get ready for my game and Four helps me warm up. He wishes me luck and the referee blows the whistle for captains. I head out there and he talks to the other team. He flips the coin and the other player calls tails. I know its heads. The referee says its heads and I choose the right side because the sun is bright but will be dark soon. So by the time 45 minutes are up, the sun will be down and my keeper won't have the sun in her eyes. I tell me team and we do our cheer. We head out on thew field and I can feel Four's eyes on me taking pictures. I go to my position as striker and watch the other team come out onto the field. I stay on my toes and wait for the referee. He blows the whistle and the girl taps the ball to her teammate. Game time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here's the chapter, sorry it took so long. Thanks for all of your support guys. It means so much. Thanks again, Asher.**

**Remember to leave me your ideas in the comments!**

**P.S. the game is sort of like the U.S. against Japan game for the FIFA World Cup. So Tris is kinda like Carli Lloyd, who played awesome. Sorry if I am offending anyone, but I'm from America so I was so happy when we won.**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Tris's Point of View:

I charge for the ball after she taps it to her player. I go in for the ball but its passed back to the defense. I move up as my team moves with me. We pressure and cover the players until we get the ball, which doesn't take long. The ball is deflected off of one of the defense giving us a corner kick. This is where we do one of our new plays. Our coach thought of it so no defense would be able to cover me. I make eye contact with Lynn, whose taking the corner, and I start my run. She kicks the ball and my teammates bring the defense away from the net so I can get a clear path to the goal. Another player goes to defend me but she's too late. The ball is already deflected off of my foot and in the net, out of the keeper's reach. I run to the flag and kick it and my team surrounds me. Then I run back to our side of the field and Christina runs from the goal So we are jumping into eachother's sides laughing. I walk back to my spot and look over at Four. He's smiling at me and standing up taking me pictures. I wait for the referee's whistle and the game starts. I pressure like before and then we get the ball from a free kick not even 2 minutes later. Lynn takes the kick again and I'm waiting in the box. She kicks the ball and it deflects off of so many people. I see the ball and take a step toward it jumping in the air and hitting it with my foot. It goes in the net and I jump up in the air. This time my team and I just run back together and Christina comes up to give me a high five. The game is kinda boring. This is supposed to be one of the two top teams in league and we are winning 2-0 in only five minutes. We have over 50% of posession. There are a few times when they break free through our defense but we always get back before they can shoot. As we are coming up the field, takes a shot. Their defense tries to head it away but hits it at a bad angle so the ball goes straight up in the air. Lynn moves in a volleys the ball into the back of the net so hard and fast that keeper can't get it. I run and hug Lynn and we race back to our positions.

The referee blows the whistle to start and I pressure immediately. They pass it back and soon, they are just passing the ball around keeping possession in their own half. They are waiting for their opportunity to get a goal. Soon they get their chance. They take the ball up the side of the field but our defense is ready. We force the wing to pass it back to the dfense. But when she does, I step in and intercept the ball, cutting it behind me and passed the defender. I look up at the keeper and see that she is out of the goal. I decide to take a risk and shoot. I take another touch and use all of my force to get the3 ball and in the air and to the net. It sails over the keeper's head. She stumbles back and gets a touch on the ball. But not enough. The ball hits the inside post of net and goes in.

I stand right where I shot the ball, shocked. The team rushes over to me cheering and jumps on me. The crowd is on their feet screaming. I hear the crowd chanting Dauntless. Not even 20 seconds later, my name is being chanted. I look over to see Will and Uriah with an megaphone screaming my name. Then Zeke rushes over and screams in it.

"Hatrick!"

I run into Christina and she lifts me in the air, with the help of Lynn. They carry me back to my postition and we finish the half. We run off to the bench and Zeke and Uriah big me up opver their heads and run around. It feels like I'm flying. Will and Four come over help me down but grab my feet while the other two grab my arms. They carry me over to the bench and sit me down. We are laughing so hard. I feel like I can't breath. Christina throws me some water and I squirt it into my mouth. Tori walks over, as the coach and tells us that she couldn't be prouder. We go into a huddle. I give a speech saying me can't let our guard down. Tori comes over and hands me a box. Inside is filled with different stuff. We run over to the crowd and throw the t-shirts, mini soccer balls, and Dauntless stuff.

We go out onto the field and get ready for the second half. I tap the ball to Lynn and we pass it Kee. They take the ball down the side and cross it in. Someone is left wide open and she gets the ball. She turns and snaps the ball to the corner where Christina can't get it. The other team cheers and we walk back to our positions. The referee blows the whistle and we start again. We take a few shots but miss. They get the ball and bring it down the side.

I look around the field and see a player from the other team on the ground and the referee blowing the whistle. Shit. They get a free kick. The kick the ball and Rita accidently hits it in the net trying to get it out. Christina trys to stop it but it goes over the line. She had no chance of getting it. We walk back to our postitions and start again.

We take it up the line and cross the ball into the 18'. The keeper hits it over the net, giving us a corner. Lynn takes it and there are 2 defenders on me. I just laugh. She crosses the ball and it bounces around until Kee puts it in the net. We scream and run back to finish the game.

When the final whistle sounds, I run back to Christina and we walk over to the crowd with Lynn. The entire team joins us as we walk in front of the bleachers but stay on the field.

We cheer and I am soon lifted off of my feet by Uriah and Zeke. I luagh and look over at Christina who is laughing at me. Then she jumps on Will's back and they smile at each other. Somebody has a crush. I'm sitting on Zeke and Uriah's shoulders and they take me around the field, running.

At one point someone throws a soccer ball at us and it hits Uriah right in the stomach making him double over. This gets me off balance so I fall and hit the ground hard. It hurts but the adrenaline from the game hasn't worn off and I will never cry infront of people, let alone myself. Zeke falls right next to me. I get up, grab the ball, and punt it at the person who threw the ball. I'm laughing so hard because it hit him right in the balls.

Then someone splashes me with water. It's Four. I run over to the bleachers and grab two gatorade water bottles. I run back and squirt Four laughing. Soon everyone is having a water fight. Four looks at me and then at the water jug. We run over and lift it up. We run over to Christina, Lynn, Will, Zeke, and Uriah, and their friends and throw the water on them and run away.

They chase us all the way to my apartment. I slam the door closed and lock it and run into my room. Four follows and we fall onto the bed, laughing. My door opens and I see everyone glaring at us. Oh yeah, I forgot about Christina. Four and I look at eachother and sprint through them like bowling pins.

We run to the kitchen, soaking wet. I slip and fall and hit the ground. Four gives me his hand and I pull him down and get up. My foot flys out from under me and I fall ontop of him. We start wrestling on the ground. Then I hear laughing coming from the doorway. I stop and get up, blushing a litte bit. I hold out my hand and Four grabs it. I help him up.

Everyone laughs at us as we walk into the living room. Everyone grabs a seat on the couch or the floor. I grab Zeke's hand and flip him off the comfy chair. He falls to the floor, groaning. I sit down with my feet up on the arm and my head on the other arm. We decide to watch a movie and the whole time, Four and I are staling glances at eachother. Maybe Christina isn't the only one developing a crush.


End file.
